Hσw tσ bє α Hєαrtbrєαkєr
by Elijah Jc Jekyll
Summary: Castiel y Lysandro, se dedican a seducir a jóvenes muchachas, llevando a cabo su cometido con todas ellas: Sexo. Cuando Alice, la novia de Nathaniel y hermana de Dimitri Swenski aparece, nada suele cambiar desde un inicio. La vida del joven de ígneo cabello, del Albino y del rubio ¿Cambiará con la aparición de una extraña dueña de un bar-rock? CαstiєlχSυcrєttєχLyssαndrσ
1. Prólogo

Prologo:

**-How to be a heartbreaker:**  
**Rule number one,**  
**is that you gotta have fun**  
**But baby when you're done,**  
**you gotta be the first to run.**

* * *

Castiel, 18 años. Cabello rojo, de tez blanca y ojos grises como nubes en un día nublando, llenos de frialdad; yacía acostado fumando sobre su cama, descansando de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lo atosigaban las imágenes con colores estroboscópicos. Había estado en la fiesta de bienvenida, de su compañero de instituto ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Kentin…? No sabía nada de él, en lo absoluto dudaba que ese joven fuese su compañero, no tenía recuerdos en su cabeza de haberlo visto alguna vez, fue invitado por Charlotte, una de las amigas de Amber, con la que se llevaba bastante bien, luego de una serie de encuentros casuales.

Se removió en la cama, y observó el techo de su habitación. La cabeza le dolía y tenía la certeza de decir que jamás bebería de esa manera de nuevo, la razón era simple: Las resacas eran horriblemente dolorosas. Se sentó y respiró hondó, revisó el suelo de su dormitorio con la mirada y vio un cuerpo totalmente inerte, se levantó y pateó el cuerpo, intentando asegurarse de que estaba vivo, y no había caído muerto por un coma etílico.

—Lysandro, muévete. — El cuerpo seguía sumido en los sueños, lo dejó ahí y se dirigió a la cocina, con sólo una prenda en su cuerpo, bóxers.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá, Demonio no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Su móvil vibró a su costado, lo tomó y revisó un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_"A las 6 en la cafetería, necesito hablar contigo. Charlotte"_

¿Quién se cree para darle órdenes a él? Rápidamente le devolvió el mensaje al mismo número:

_"¿Por qué no en mi cama a la misma hora? Castiel."_

* * *

Cortito pero conciso.

Para algunas de las que me leen desde CdM, decirles que aquí publicaré la versión **SIN CENSURA** de la historia, es bastante fuerte para decir verdad, razón por la cual la respaldaré aquí, no como las otras que han sido borradas y las perdí sin remedio alguno.

Cortita aclaración, y con esto me despido, no pretendo ser la mejor escritora del mundo, pero saben que intento serlo por ustedes, de ante mano muchas gracias.

Se despide Elijah.


	2. Chapter I: I need your love

**Amσur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiNσMikσ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M

* * *

Capítulo I: I need your love.

* * *

Le acarició el pelaje a Demonio, quien totalmente contrario a la raza que posee, se recostó para que le acariciara la panza. Un ruido en su habitación lo sacó de su trance en el cual el único protagonista era su amado perro. Lysandro apareció por la puerta con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos a medio cerrar, su camisa blanca estaba con manchas de vino que probablemente no saldrían y en el cuello otras marcas de apasionados besos, le faltaban botones a su camisa y sus pantalones estaban algo rasgados.

—¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche? — La voz del albino estaba algo ronca, caminó a la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso con agua. Se sentó al lado de Castiel mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Lysandro, anoche tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. — Castiel respondió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás intentado rememorar los eventos que ya no lo atormentaban como hace unos momentos. —Conociste incluso una chica, Lysandro.

—De haberlo hecho, la recordaría…— Negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie acercándose a la ventana, pero su caminata se vio interrumpida cuando un potente rayo de sol le llegaba de lleno en la cara haciéndolo retroceder cual vampiro.

—Lysandro, tu olvidas todo amigo. — Se acomodó en el sofá mientras miraba a su amigo luchar contra los rayos de sol, los cuales le hacían caso omiso, entrometiéndose entre sus dedos llegando a su cara. —Para aliviar tu pesar, querido amigo, te contaré lo que hiciste, porque lo que yo hice, no es necesario recordarlo.

_**FlashBack**_

_Castiel caminaba por entre la gente que se paseaba por los pasillos de una casa bastante grande, Charlotte le había invitado y para ser cierto, no podía negarse a tan buena compañía, menos si se trataba de una noche. Lysandro quien caminaba tras él de deleitaba mirando hacia todas las direcciones siguiendo las perturbadores luces que alumbraban el lugar. _

_Una joven se acercó al albino y lo tomó de la mano, alejándolo de su amigo, la reconoció como Violetta, lo cual lo perturbó, ya que además de que esa chica fuese una mojigata totalmente tímida, era sabido de todos que andaba tras los pasos de Alexy. Lysandro la siguió aceptando una copa que ella le ofrecía. El pelirrojo mientras tanto buscaba con la mirada a la joven que lo invitó a la fiesta de bienvenida de Kentin. _

—_Pensé que no vendrías corazón. — Escuchó llena de lívido la voz de la muchacha a quien buscaba. Se volteó y la miro, su ropa era bastante atrevida para la noche, no obstante era común en ella y sus amigas, que vistiesen como si esta fuese una avenida, no le importó, la jaló y la acorraló contra una pared. —Así me gusta Castiel. Tan caliente como de costumbre — El aludido sonrió ladinamente mientras la devoraba con los ojos, la besó sin cuidar que los vieran, le mordió los labios, haciendo que la chica gimiera por el dolor que eso le había provocado, aprovechó el descuido de la chica para introducir su curiosa lengua a la cavidad, que conocía mejor que muchos, y eso no era de alardear. La chica presumía de no durar mucho en sus relaciones. Se separaron para mirarse mientras ella le suplicaba con la mirada que continuara. El peli ígneo sólo, le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se separó definitivamente; la dejó apoyada contra la pared desconcertada. _

_Buscó a Lysandro con la mirada y lo vio bailando con Violetta, mejor dicho sujetando de la cintura a Violetta mientras ella se movía serpenteante sobre sus caderas. Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban a disposición del público –unos tablones no muy anchos pero sí bastante largo para que los lúcidos pudieran sentarse, lo más probable es que los que estuviesen en un estado de alcoholismo no podrían haberse sentado en tan pequeño espacio- , mientras la canción pasaba de una totalmente bailable a una más bien ¿Romántica? Miró al DJ, para intentar averiguar quién había pedido semejante canción, vio bajar de una tarima a una joven de pelo cian, quien seguramente había pedido la canción, se acercó a ella como buitre a su presa mientras era observado, sin saberlo por unos ojos verdes totalmente oscuros por los celos y el deseo frustrado de hace algunos momentos. _

_**I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong you make it right. I feel so high, I come alive...I need to be free with you tonight"**_

—_Espera…— Le tomó del brazo y sus ojos se quedaron totalmente fijos y expectantes de los movimientos que esa extraña pudiese hacer, para su sorpresa la chica lo miró de pies a cabeza, o al menos lo intentó las imponentes luces no permitían ver mucho, quedó totalmente prendado de sus ojos igual o más celestes que su cabello, al contrario de los propios aquellos eran como espejos apuntando el cielo en un día soleado. _

_**I take a deep breath every time I pass your door I know you're there but I can't see you anymore And that's the reason you're in the dark, I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart. I feel so out of the sea. Watch my eyes are filled with fear, Tell me do you feel the same? **__**Hold me in your arms again.**_

—_¿Se te ofrece algo? — Su voz era fría, distante, y ronca, lo cual le hacía sin querer crecer su estallante excitación. Jamás una chica le habría hablado así. Se intentó soltar del agarre, pero el pelirrojo sólo le apretó más para que no se le escapara._

—_Momento ¿Por qué tan apurada? — Le preguntó mientras hacía lo mismo que ella hace unos momentos, recorrerle por completo el cuerpo con la mirada, al posarse nuevamente en sus ojos, le envió una mirada totalmente lasciva, la que al parecer ella ignoró por completo._

_**Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now? I walk in circles but I never make out. What I mean to you, do I belong? I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**_

—_¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó ella evadiendo la pregunta que el joven de la mirada gris le había hecho con anterioridad. —Pareces algo prendido ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Mencionó bajando la vista hacia un bulto considerable que crecía y palpitaba dentro de los pantalones de Castiel._

_Castiel sonrió de lado. —¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres ayudar con eso? — Le miró mientras se lamía los labios, pero su momento de gloria se acabó en el momento en que una mano se estampó contra su mejilla derecha, observó sus ojos, que destilaban un profundo brillo que no supo distinguir de manera apropiada, dejándolo sorprendido y aturdiéndolo más cuando se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: —Lo haría, pero ya te están esperando, no es bueno hacer esperar a una chica ¿Sabías? _

_**All the years. All the times, You have never been to blame. And now my eyes are open. And now my heart is closing. And all the tears, All the lies, All the waste. I've been trying to make it change... And now my eyes are open...**_

_Perplejo notó la voz ronca y serena de la chica, mientras la veía alejarse entre la multitud de personas. Se volteó viendo a Charlotte detrás de él, se acercó a ella nuevamente y la besó mientras ambos se dirigían al baño de la casa. Entraron con rapidez mientras ella le ponía cerrojo a la puerta, él se impacientaba y pasaba las manos por su cabello para matar la frustración. La chica le abrazó y atrapó sus labios con los de ella, Castiel la levantó mientras la sentaba en el lavamanos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y la siguió besando, mordió el labio inferior y apretó con los pulgares las caderas de la castaña haciendo que esta abriera su boca, abusó de esa cavidad, incluso sus lenguas se buscaban fuera de sus bocas, quien los viera pensaría que era totalmente burdo y bizarro. _

_La puerta del baño hizo un ruido, mostrando que del otro lado también querían entrar, Charlotte rió por lo bajo ante la excitante situación, Castiel maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba por separar del agarre de la morena cuando ella atrapó las caderas ajenas con sus piernas, provocando al fin un tan esperado roce. Conocía mejor que nadie el cuerpo del chico, razón por la cual no perdió tiempo en besarlo de nuevo, para volver a encender la llama que estaba siendo apagada. En esa pequeña habitación de baño, todo eran sensaciones, dulces y empalagosas sensaciones, ambos se quemaban las gargantas intentando no soltar ningún sonido delatador. Dos cuerpos frenéticos intentando quitarse las ropas con tanta brutalidad que casi parece que estuviesen muriendo y esa era la única cura para su fatídica muerte. Castiel levantó el cuerpo femenino que se aferraba a sus caderas cuando escuchó caer el espejo del baño, haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Gruñó intentando ignorar el desorden, pero sólo consiguió que Charlotte quitara las piernas de sus caderas, se pusiese su camiseta sin mangas, se acomodase un poco la falda. Él estaba cabreado se separó nuevamente de ella y salió del baño, dejándola otra vez sola. _

_Lysandro por otra parte había dejado a Violetta cuando ella trató de besarle, vio a lo lejos a Castiel hablando con una chica de pelo color cielo, o al menos eso parecía. Cambió su mirada de dirección mientras clavaba su vista en una chica de pelo color lila, que estaba sentada sola bebiendo. Se acercó a ella caballerosamente mientras le preguntaba al ver su vaso vacío si deseaba servirse otra cosa. Ella le sonrió diciéndole que una cerveza estaría bien, Lysandro se quedó totalmente alucinado con la belleza de esa cara, sus dientes blancos le hicieron concentrarse en su sonrisa y pensarla mientras se alejaba la joven y en busca de dos cervezas cerradas. Volvió a donde ella se encontraba, la casa estaba totalmente llena, de hecho parecía más discoteca que casa de un recién salido de una escuela militar. _

—_Aquí tiene. — Le entregó la cerveza mientras ella lo jalaba para que se sentara. Conversaron un poco sobre algunas cosas, mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más a él, Lysandro no notó la corta distancia que los separaba y que de un momento a otro se acabó por un beso, que comenzó con suavidad y que al cabo de unos segundos se volvió demandante y lleno de lujuria. Tras la pérdida de aire ella se separó, mientras Lysandro se decidió a hablar. —Aún no sé su nombre._

—_Lysandro, después de esta noche, los nombres no importarán…— Habló ella mientras atrapaba nuevamente los labios del albino, quien opuso resistencia nula al contacto, por su mente pasaban mil y una razón para alejarse, pero con la sola frase que ella le dirigió se esfumaron y no se apartó. La chica le sostuvo de la nuca para que no se alejara mientras lentamente se sentaba a horcajas sobre las piernas de él, pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven mientras acercaba sus caderas a las de él, incitándolo. Cuando Lysandro entendió el mensaje comenzó a mover sus manos por el menudo y delgado cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella devoraba con más ímpetu sus labios, ambos llegaron a un punto de excitación en que los roces no bastaban y como si no fuera suficiente, la misteriosa muchacha comenzó a simular roces íntimos, a través de las ropas, ambos comenzaron a gemir, olvidándose por completo de que en ese lugar cualquiera los podría ver. Ella se separó de él cuando estalló, sin siquiera quitarse una prenda, descendió por el cuello del peliblanco besándolo con fervor, dejando pequeñas marcas con sus besos en el blanco cuello inmaculado del chico. _

_Lysandro aún jadeante, miraba a los ojos a la joven, eran pardos. Cuando ella se puso de pie, comenzaron a beber nuevamente, pero esta vez, con más y más alcohol, ya no sólo eran cervezas, sino que también vodka, vino e incluso un poco de Whiskey que salió de las vitrinas del padre, del recién salido de la cárcel militar._

_Castiel a lo lejos salía del baño mientras miraba con uno de los dos tenía acción, Lysandro estaba en un sofá con una chica, bastante guapa. Caminó hacia donde se había puesto una improvisada barra, tomó una cerveza entre sus manos y miró a su costado. Nathaniel estaba con una chica, ella estaba sentada y él, caballerosamente de pie junto con ella. Castiel sonrió ante la idea que se le ocurrió, pero una vez que vio bien a la chica junto al rubio su sonrisa se esfumó. _

_Nathaniel sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él y miró en dirección de dónde provenía la mirada, sonrió de lado con suficiencia mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a su novia, ella miró en dirección al pelirrojo, luego de guiñarle un ojo al peli ígneo, besó con suavidad al rubio, dejándolo totalmente pasmado. _

_Castiel se pasó el resto de la noche bebiendo mientras pensaba cómo podría ser posible que una chica como ella, estuviese con un perdedor como Nathaniel, Lysandro se le incorporó a eso de las cinco de la mañana, claramente bebido a tal grado que no podía mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa._

**Flashback End**

Tras narrarle lo sucedido a su amigo, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, su móvil volvió a vibrar y leyó mentalmente:

"no estaría mal, bien sabes que me debes lo de anoche. Charlotte".

Sonrió de lado mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse, faltaban alrededor de 2 horas para las seis y no se quedaría con ganas de nuevo…

* * *

La historia está comenzando a tomar forma, gracias a las dos personitas que me comentaron, de verdad se siente bien cuando tu trabajo es valorado, sin embargo. Queridas y queridos lectores fantasmas ¿Es mucho pedir su opinión con respecto a lo que leen?

Aquí la versión **Sin censura del primer**** capítulo.**

Esperando que sea de su agrado, se despide.

Elijah Jc. Jekyll.


	3. Chapter II: Rule number two

**Amσur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiNσMikσ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M

* * *

_**Rule number two:  
Just don't get attached to...  
somebody you could lose.  
****So le-le-let me tell you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Castiel entró al baño para despejar su mente y limpiar su cuerpo. Cuando giró el grifo y comenzó a caer agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo la imagen de una mujer se apoderó de sus pensamientos. La misteriosa joven de la noche pasada, recordó su voz, su cuerpo delgado, manejable e imaginó que se hubiese sentido tocarla, memorizó sus ojos celestes demasiado claros, tanto que hasta parecían transparentes, la forma en que se había maquillado, haciendo que resaltaran aún más sus misteriosas orbes. Suspiró con pesadez, hace mucho tiempo no deseaba tanto a una mujer. Terminó su baño y salió con sólo una toalla cubriéndole la hombría amarrada en su cadera.

Minutos después se había cambiado la ropa por completo para su encuentro "_Casual". E_ntró su amigo a la habitación y se sentó en su cama con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, apoyado en sus manos, que estaban en el colchón. Al parecer se había aseado también, puesto que sólo tenía unos pantalones de tela sueltos y llevaba el torso al descubierto.

—¿Te juntarás con ella hoy? —Lysandro era caracterizado como alguien totalmente despistado, pero en realidad, no se le escapaba nada. El pelirrojo se volteó a verlo y asintió. —Castiel, no te aferres a una mujer, sabes cómo terminó la última vez.

—¿Quién dice que me aferro a Charlotte? — Espetó con algo de molestia por el comentario, ignorando por completo la preocupación que este tenía por él.

—No me hables así, porque llegado el momento recurrirás a mí. —El albino se puso de pie y se dedicó a acomodarse la ropa para irse de la casa a dar una vuelta, aún si tenía que salir al ardiente sol, lo haría para no tener que soportar aquellos tratos de un imbécil, era su amigo, pero tenía que reconocerlo: un imbécil al fin y al cabo.

—Lysandro, espera… Tienes razón. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? — _«Grande Castiel, tu no das puntada sin hilo ¿no?»_ pensó Lysandro mientras se cruzaba de brazos para escuchar el favor que su amigo le iba a pedir. —¿Puedes ir a ver tu a Charlotte?

—Pero semejante favor me pides ¿Y por qué debería de ir? —Castiel lo miraba expectante, sabía de sobra que su amigo no le negaba las cosas, al menos no si sabía cómo pedírselas.

—Vamos Lys, tu sabes que eres genial, amigo ¿Puedes? — Le pidió como pocas veces alguien había escuchado a Castiel pedir por algo, es decir nunca. Lysandro le miró mientras esperaba la palabra mágica.

—Si te disculpas. —Sabía que aquellas palabras serían una fuerte patada en la entrepierna para el peli ígneo, pero veamos que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar, para no juntarse con la chica.

—Lysandro, he sido el peor ser humano contigo, amigo no te lo merecías ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas también? — Hablo sereno, mencionando lo último con ironía, por la pasión del momento olvidó por completo que el albino no comprendía el sarcasmo.

—Claro, de rodillas estaría bien. — Sonrió ladinamente para ver como su amigo se ponía de rodillas para que lo disculpara, le tomó de la camiseta que llevaba para pararlo, le daba vergüenza ajena el comportamiento absurdo de su mejor amigo. —Ya levántate idiota ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Castiel se levantó precipitadamente del suelo, luego de caer sentado por el poco equilibrio que le dio el agarre del albino. Sabía mejor que nadie que ese comportamiento entre ellos, era sólo cuando estaban a solas, ambos tenían una imagen que mantener frente a los demás. —Sólo quiero que de mi parte le digas, bueno tu sabes qué decirle. Te has de saber ya el monólogo entero ¿Hace falta repetirlo?

—Cualquiera dudaría de mi capacidad para recordar cosas, me asombra que aun siendo mi amigo no lo asumas, pero intentaré hacerlo como corresponde, en caso de complicaciones, fácil: "Está con otra". Sería algo poco creíble en mí, pero en ti nada nuevo. — Se acercó al armario del pelirrojo y rebuscó por unos pantalones de tela algo ajustado, que estaba seguro de haber visto por ahí, los tomó y se cambió.

—Esa es mi ropa…—Se quejó mientras veía como el albino caminaba con sus pantalones, cambió su expresión cuando el albino sacó una camisa de manga larga, color azul, y se la ponía con agilidad.

—Cuando nos vinimos a vivir juntos, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo: "Lo mío es tuyo…"— Recordó el momento completando en su mente _"Y lo mío, mío."_ Le sacó una chaqueta de cuero, estos días estaba haciendo bastante frío y no se entumecería por una estupidez de semejante tamaño. El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado mientras le daba la dirección del lugar al que debía ir.

**. . .**

Lysandro llegó al centro comercial con anteojos negros. Se encontraba de pie, específicamente frente a la cafetería _"Chez Louis"_. Era sabido por muchas chicas que cuando citaban a Castiel y llegaba Lysandro no significaba nada bueno, él era el _"Ángel de la muerte"_ para cada una de las relaciones mantenidas por su amigo pelirrojo y la chica de turno. No le complicaba en lo absoluto decir las palabras que el pelirrojo detestaba, no por la sensación de decirlas, sino que por la lástima que sentía por cada chica que se iba corriendo y llorando del lugar.

Al verlo, Charlotte suspiró con pesadez, esperaba ver a Castiel, de hecho se había puesto la mejor ropa para ese posible encuentro. —Lysandro, no esperaba verte aquí. — Comentó mientras se acercaba al albino.

—La verdad, ninguna chica espera verme cuando citan a Castiel. — Habló volteándose a verla, no la observó mucho, sabía la clase de chica que era, para ser amiga de Amber, a Lysandro le parecía una copia barata, algo así como la segunda edición de la rubia plástica.

—Malas noticias, ¿No es así? — Agachó la cabeza, era bastante obvia la respuesta.

—Simplemente la elocuencia no es algo que utilices mucho por estos días. — Habló mientras arqueaba una ceja. Giró con suavidad para ver a su alrededor.

—Lysandro…— El aludido se acercó más a Charlotte, razón por la cual la morena se sonrojó. Lysandro se bajó lo lentes entregándole una mirada de completa frialdad, la joven ahí presente se quedó boquiabierta por la magnitud con la que su semblante cambiaba, de momentos tan sereno y cálido como un día soleado en otoño, y otros tan frío como el glacial más gélido de la Antártida.

—No haga más complicada las cosas… Sabe usted lo que significa verme a mí en lugar de mi amigo. — El albino se volteó dando la espalda mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Cuando comenzó a alejarse notó a lo lejos a Nathaniel, con la chica que si mal no recordaba, y sí que recordaba mal, había visto charlar a Castiel en la fiesta. Al acercarse Nathaniel le saludó con cortesía.

—Buenas tardes Lysandro, que buen look tienes hoy. — Nathaniel apretó la mano de la chica a su costado. —Ella es Alice, mi novia. —Hizo la diferencia de tonos en las palabras "mí" y "novia". Lysandro le estiró su mano con la palma extendida, la joven depositó su mano sobre la del joven, y al ser besada por el albino le miró con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

—Un gusto, señorita Alice, mi nombre es Lysandro. —Mientras el albino miraba devorándola con la mirada a través de los lentes, Nathaniel contemplaba estupefacto la escena.

—Alice, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. —Habló mientras hacía que la muchacha ahí parada le mirara sin comprender. Al rubio no le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud del joven de cabellera inmaculada, por eso optó por salir huyendo. Lysandro salía con comentarios cada vez más destructivos cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

—¿Tienes prisa Nathaniel? Corres como aquellos días con Debrah. — Mencionó con cizaña y sorna, pero sólo salió de su boca un comentario tan frío que podría haber congelado a cualquiera que hubiese estado demasiado cerca. La chica abrió los ojos con la duda notable en sus ojos.

—¿Debrah? — Preguntó mirando a su novio el cual pasó notoriamente saliva por su garganta. Debido a ese comportamiento miró a creador de esa frase, para intentar salir de su ignorancia.

—Sí, la ex novia de Nathaniel ¿No te ha hablado él de ella? Eran bastante felices, sin tomar en cuenta lo que este jovencito provocó en Castiel, pero bueno queridos jóvenes enamorados, este no es asunto mío… Les dejo disfrutar de la bella tarde. — Sin más Lysandro se alejó de la pareja, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. _«En otros tiempos, no habría pensado siquiera hacer algo cómo lo que acabo de hacer, pero Nathaniel yo te lo dije cuando te descubrí con la novia de mi amigo: "La vida amigo, da muchas vueltas, puede que con certeza un día estés arriba, y sólo espérame, que yo me encargaré de arruinar el momento en el que estés abajo"»._

* * *

_Queridas personitas hermosas de ¿Cómo están hoy? _

_Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, es hermoso sentir su apoyo, lamento la demora, pero no andaba con muchos ánimos y pues esa es la verdad. No aclaraciones en este capítulo, si han llegado hasta aquí: **¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

**_Hina:_**_Dulce cariño mío, gracias por tu constante apoyo en ask, y por decir constante no me refiero a todas las veces que me presionaste para que actualizara. No, ¿Qué va? Para nada. Gracias por leer y por subirme el ánimo. _

**_La muerte_****_ azul:  
_**_Lamentablemente en éste capítulo casi no sale Castiel, pero habrá mucho más de ese sensual fortachón en el siguiente, lo prometo. __¡Gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de comentar! Me haces feliz_

_**Veroniq:**_  
_Mi infaltable confidente, gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer, es sensual ver la preocupación que tienes por el fanfic, y saber que lo sigues desde que comenzó en CdM. La identidad de la chica de pelo lila, al parecer sólo a ti te preocupa, pero tranquila más adelante saldremos de las dudas. No hay que desesperarse, probablemente actualice primero el capítulo siete aquí que allá. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_** :  
**Gracias por leer, por darte el tiempo de seguir la historia nwn, creo que eres la primer persona con cuenta que me comenta y eso se siente hermoso, lo seguiré, espero que este capítulo no corte la emoción, sé que es relleno... Pero, no puede todo pasar de inmediato ¿No? ¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter III: Breaking the second rule

**Am****σ****ur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiN****σ****Mik****σ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo III: Breaking the second rule.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Reunidos en una mesa se veía a Nathaniel y Alice, los cuales ya no parecían tan enamorados como momentos atrás cuando Lysandro estaba con ellos, de hecho se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea de aquellas de esas en las que ya no se trataban con arrullos ni palabras de amor, no. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Me vas a explicar de qué demonios me perdí? —Espetó la chica, quien lo miraba con desdén y esperaba que el rubio por primera vez desde que estaban juntos hablase claro. Estaba cansada de su gesto de amabilidad siempre, sabía que algo ocultaba esa cara y ya era hora de hacerlo salir a la luz.

—Vamos Alice, no me hables así. —Pidió él tomándole de las manos, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo dejara, si bien la quería, no estaba enamorado, sólo quería presumirle a Castiel que era él quien ahora tenía a la chica bonita. Más de cinco minutos llevaban así: Discutiendo. Temía por su relación.

—Explícame de una vez a qué se refería ese tipo. — Sacó su mano, para que el rubio no la tocara, estaba perdiendo por completo su paciencia y si él no le decía, ya sabía quién sí se lo diría. —Me lo dices tú, o busco a ese albino por toda la faz de la tierra si es necesario, para que él me lo diga.

—No te pongas así, ¿Confiarás en un extraño antes que en mí? —Preguntó afligido mirándole a los ojos, sus "sentimientos" hacia ella era transmitidos por sus ojos color miel.

—Lo siento, pero si me mientes sabes a quién le dolerá más esto. Y no será a mí. —Le miraba con frialdad. Nathaniel tenía más que clara la razón de por qué estaban saliendo, no eran novios de verdad, al menos no comenzaron así, él le propuso un tiempo para conquistarla, y al parecer eso había conseguido. Al parecer…

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo? ¿Vas a dejar que se acabe por las palabras mal intencionadas de un extraño? — Preguntó intentado hacerla entrar en razón. Alice suspiró, aunque sonase como si fuese una falsa, estaba con él porque le había exasperado su persecución que duró poco más de tres meses. Accedió a regañadientes, la verdad estaba aburrida, sabía que estaba jugando con él, pero no le importaba, bien que habían jugado con ella y no se quejaba.

—Me cansé…— Se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Nathaniel desconcertado y abatido. Alice no había dado ni diez pasos cuando sintió que la abrazaban, volvió a suspirar y esperó a oír lo que su novio le tenía que decir, quizás esa era la única forma de sacarle la verdad.

—Vale te contaré todo, pero no me dejes… No así. —La chica de pelo celeste se volteó a verlo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, habló con rudeza casi escupiendo las palabras:— No prometo nada.

—Sentémonos. —Le tomó de la mano y la llevó donde se habían sentado minutos antes. Una vez estaban los dos acomodados el rubio comenzó a hablar: —Yo alguna vez fui el mejor amigo de Castiel, el chico pelirrojo al que viste en la fiesta ¿Lo recuerdas? —Tras el asentimiento de su novia, prosiguió contando la historia— pero, nuestra amistad se acabó el día en que yo estuve con su novia… Al mismo tiempo que él…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a tu mejor amigo? —Habló sin serenidad, atacándolo como si él fuese la peor de las escorias.

—¿Te vas a poner en su lugar? — Estaba totalmente anonadado por el comportamiento de su novia, pero después de todo la entendía había dicho que escucharía, pero no por eso ya la volvía a tener, de hecho reconocía que jamás había sido de él.

—Yo sentí lo que él sintió, yo sufrí como él sufrió… Yo pasé días enteros llorando por esa zorra. ¿Y tú? Tú lo dejabas todo por ella.

—Espera… ¿La conocías? — Le miró intentando tomar su mano, en su cara se reflejaba la culpa, sabía que Debrah, no sólo engañó a Castiel con él, sino que también con el baterista «¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Arlic? ¿Barli? ¿Larchis? Carajos, en este momento se le iban los nombres».

—¿Crees que hablaría así de ella si no la conociese? — Le dirigió una mirada de obviedad. — Hace dos años yo era la feliz novia de Travis, quien fuese en ese tiempo el baterista de la banda que Debrah tenía con un pelinegro. Fui a varias de sus tocatas, sin saber que la zorra esa era quien lo alejaba de mí.

—De nuevo tendré que pedirte que esperes… Es decir que tú sabías de mí antes de estar conmigo ¿No?

—Equivocado. — Mencionó mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa. —Supe de eso, casi al mismo tiempo en que acepté salir contigo.

—¿Por qué estar conmigo entonces? — Buscaba con desesperación la mirada de Alice, para entender algo, pero ella sólo miraba sus manos.

—Tienes derecho a saber la verdad, quería saber qué demonios vio Debrah en ti, no eres guapo, eres bastante iluso y cometiste uno de los errores más grandes: " Te aferraste a alguien que claramente ibas a perder".

—¿Qué quieres decir? — No le gustaba que lo insultaran, razón por la cual su voz salió casi como un furioso grito, él también tenía una paciencia límite que se estaba yendo lejos de ahí en ese momento. —¿Me usaste para averiguar qué? ¿Me acabas de hacer quedar como un idiota? ¿Para qué?

—No te hagas el inocente Nathaniel, acabas de confesar que hiciste algo mucho peor de lo que yo te estoy haciendo. — Se levantó de la mesa, no iba a dejar que ningún hombre le hablase como Nathaniel lo estaba haciendo, jamás dejaría que la pasaran a llevar de nuevo.

El rubio luego de unos minutos la buscó con la mirada y la encontró saliendo del centro comercial, corrió para tomarla, no iba a permitir que se fuese dejándolo a él como un idiota, si le había dicho la verdad no tenía derecho de culparlo de nada, mucho menos cuando ella estaba siendo mucho peor de lo que él había sido. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de ella, le agarró del brazo con violencia, se había hartado de ser siempre el caballero, al menos lo sería cuando la mujer con la que estaba fuese una dama.

—No te vas a ir tan rápido…— Le apretó con más fuerza del brazo y la jaló para acercarla a él. —Me debes una disculpa.

—¿Ah sí? Mira que mal estas quedando Nathaniel, si no lo hago ¿Qué? — Hablaba con furia mientras trataba de soltarse, la mirada que el rubio tenía, la verdad si le estaba comenzando a asustar, pero no lo demostraría. «El no sería capaz de golpearme ¿O si?»

El rubio le agarró el otro brazo y la zarandeó con fuerza, haciendo que los ojos de ella se quebraran solo un poco y se cristalizaran por el miedo. Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez que un hombre pudiese hacer en contra de una mujer cuando alguien más tomó de los hombros a la chica.

—Nathaniel ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

* * *

.

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que se han dado el trabajoso trabajo de leer el fanfict y por sobretodo de comentarlo, también se le agradece a esas personas que le han dado a las alertas, añadido a favoritos, de verdad no saben los feliz que me siento. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero capítulo a capítulo le estoy dando importancia a los chicos de CdM, todos tendrán importancia, pero no por eso la protagonista tendrá que elegir entre todos, está demás decir que estoy en contra del Marysuismo.

Sección de responder comentarios :D

_**Hina:**_ Sí y hoy también te estoy escribiendo algo, gracias por todas esas tardes de incistencia, realmente eres una persona bastante animosa, por no decir menos, acá puse de malvado a tu amado Nathaniel, pero no me odies, ya te expliqué las razones de por qué lo puesto como mala persona, de verdad ¡Gracias por leer!

_**La muerte**_** azul:** Tengo la característica, aunque no sé si es buena o mala, de poner como un machote a Lysandro, seductor, guapo, pero por sobretodo, le cambio un poco la vestimenta, todos lo ponen siempre con su típico traje, yo lo modifico un poco para que no pierda su esencia de chico de otras tierras. ¡Gracias por leer!

_**The neko mode:**_Ay Neko querida, que hermoso es ver un comentario con letras azulitas, es emocionante la verdad. Es un honor para mi recibir alagos, de ese tamaño, siempre me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor escribiendo. Para ser mejor para ustedes ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Veroniq:**_Sensual Lysandro, para él la sensualidad no es un misterio, explorar su sexualidad es totalmente complejo, pero lo he estado estudiando, preparándome de apoco para el mejor momento que tendrá este fic, en su primera temporada. Poco a poco iré agregando detalles "sucios", sólo tenme un poco de paciencia, que eso es lo que se me da mejor y lo mejor es para el final ¿no? También lo detesto, pero cada quien con su tren. ¡Gracias por leer!

A todas esas personitas, que leen pero no comentan ¡Gracias de todas maneras! aunque es dificil entender y tratar de adaptarme a lo que quieren, si no sé que es lo que quieren. Se despide:

Elijah Jc. Jekyll.


	5. Chapter IV: THIS is how to be

**Amσur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiNσMikσ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M

* * *

_Capítulo IV: THIS is how to be heartbreaker._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is how to be a heartbreaker**_

_**Boys they like a little danger**_

_**We'll get him falling for a stranger**_

_**A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

—Nathaniel ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —La voz de Castiel sacó a Nathaniel de la confusión que poseía producto de la ira que se estaba adueñando de él, sin poder, ni querer controlarla.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te interesa? Es mi novia, yo veo lo que hago o no con ella. — Espetó con furia el rubio, mientras volvía a zarandear a la chica que se encontraba bajo su agarre sin poder soltarse. Nathaniel de un momento a otro la soltó haciendo que por el reciente movimiento brusco callera de lleno al suelo.

No alcanzó a pestañear luego de lo que había hecho, cuando un puño cerrado se estampo en su rostro, haciendo que en cosa de segundos escupiera sangre. Se puso de pie con más furia que antes. Al ya estar de pie, tomó equilibrio azotando completamente su rodilla en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, haciendo que se doblase por el dolor que esto le había producido.

Alice, que se encontraba atónita viendo la escena, se puso de pie para intentar separarlos, esto era realmente una tormenta en un vaso de agua. —Deténganse, es suficiente. —Apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada uno para hacer presión a los lados opuestos y así poder separarlos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mano en su pecho que la tiró nuevamente al suelo y esta vez, no cayó para nada bien.

—Nathaniel, imbécil. Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer. —Castiel estaba mucho más enfurecido que antes razón por la cual elevó su brazo dirigiéndolo a la barbilla del rubio, esto no iba a acabar aún, de hecho estaba recién comenzando. El rostro de Nathaniel lució indiferente, sintió la rabia proveniente de los ojos grises, que se habían vuelto oscuros sólo por la furia que tenía, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que la irá que tenía por una mujer que no conocía. Un puñetazo certero le llegó como respuesta por parte del rubio, pero lo único que logró fue que el pelirrojo estallara en una sonora y arrogante risa. Castiel reaccionó al acto y tomó la iniciativa abalanzándose al cuello del chico de ojos color miel.

—No seas iluso — Espetó golpeándole la costilla izquierda, sin embargo no fue suficiente y notando el nivel de enojo que tenía, le propinó otro golpe pero esta vez en la costilla derecha. Un puñetazo directo en el estómago causó que Castiel nuevamente cayese al suelo. Nathaniel tosió desenfrenadamente, furioso por las marcas que probablemente el pelirrojo dejó alrededor de su garganta.

El chico que anteriormente había caído se levantó con algunas trastavilaciones y empujó al rubio, que al estar confiado no puso la suficiente fuerza en sus piernas y calló al suelo, luego de una patada de lleno en el estómago. Castiel observó al joven que yacía en el suelo, en posición fetal mientras un par de miradas eran centradas en el sonido de las arcadas. El pelirrojo chasqueó los dientes, lo tomó por el cabello y lo obligó a caminar. Hizo que su cara con sangre mirase a Alice, la cual se encontraba de pie con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su boca.

—Abre los ojos. — Demandó el pelirrojo a la chica para que mirase en las condiciones que ambos estaban por ella. Esta vez se acercó al odio del rubio que tenía un ojo totalmente cerrado y el otro a medio abrir y le susurró: —Zorra, discúlpate.

La chica negó con la cabeza al ver como ambos habían quedado, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro enterrando las uñas en su carne y se volteó a ver a la dueña de semejantes garras.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano perra? — Exclamó una rubia alta, no muy atractiva físicamente, pero sí muy maquillada. La empujó hacia atrás para acercarse a ver a su hermano, que yacía en el suelo nuevamente.

Castiel aprovechó el momento para tomar de la mano a Alice y sacarla del lugar, si se mantenían ahí ambos sabían que se meterían en problemas, ella no miró hacia atrás. Llegaron a un parque en el cual no había ningún niño, supusieron ambos que eso debido a la hora que era. Ella suspiró mientras se sentaba en un columpio, mientras era imitada por el chico, sólo que este se sentó en una banca de piedra al lado de los columpios. Ninguno dijo nada, él la miraba de reojo, preguntándose qué había hecho exactamente para que Nathaniel, el chico que conocía se hubiese ido totalmente lejos, dejando en su lugar a un idiota sumamente agresivo.

—¿Estás bien…?—La chica se decidió a romper el silencio mientras miraba al pelirrojo y sus marcas en la piel. —No era necesario que hicieras eso… Yo conozco a Nathaniel, él no…

—Cállate…— Castiel se había puesto de pie, para irse, no quería sentir la lástima de una chica, que según parecía era bastante linda. —Sólo, cállate.

Ella le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta una farmacia. El camino fue totalmente silencioso, Castiel extasiado por aquella extraña se dejó hacer y deshacer por ella, la esperó en la entrada sin que ella se lo pidiera. Alice compró algodón y alcohol para desinfectarle las heridas. Y cuando se dirigió a la entrada de la farmacia, le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Castiel se había emocionado porque creía que ella le agradecería como Dios manda, sensualmente y en una cama.

Grande fue su decepción cuando volvieron al parque. Se sentó donde había estado sentado momento antes y ella se arrodilló frente a él.

—No es necesario que… Ah…duele…—Habló mientras pudo, ya que tras pronunciar un par de palabras ella le apretó el algodón humedecido con alcohol en una herida grande cerca del labio. Volvió a hacer lo mismo con cada mínimo rasguño que el pelirrojo presentaba en su rostro, cuando terminó solo sonrió.

—Estarás como nuevo en unos días, lástima que esa cara tan bonita tuya se arruinó. —Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie para poder botar las cosas que había utilizado en un basurero. Castiel le dirigió una mirada atrevida al trasero de la muchacha que se alejaba, y cuando se volteó clavó la mirada en sus ojos que por primera vez veía con claridad, eran totalmente azules, casi tanto como los de Armin. Sí era hombre, pero había que ver esos ojos para sentir celos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Rompió el silencio Castiel hablando nuevamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a la chica.

—Si te lo digo, tendré que matarte.

Castiel le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras pasaba la otra por la cintura de la chica que se encontraba de pie, la acercó a él. La chica no opuso resistencia alguna todos los movimientos que estaba realizando, los cuales eran bastante inapropiados. Acortó la distancia peligrosamente rápido entre la boca de él y el oído de ella, susurrándole: —Mátame de las maneras que desees.

—Como gustes…— Habló mientras ponía sus brazos en el pecho del chico, parecía que lo estaba tomando de la camisa para acercarlo y era lo que realmente estaba haciendo, se acercó ella también al oído de él y con la voz más sensual que tenía le preguntó: —¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de matar a un hombre?

Al notar como Castiel negaba con la cabeza ella volvió a tomar la palabra: —Rompiendo su corazón… —Con violencia estiró los brazos para separar su cuerpo de él chico. Le dio la espalda caminando al sentido contrario de donde habían venido. Castiel no la siguió estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver. Él se encargaría de verla de nuevo.

* * *

_**De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Por sus palabras de aliento y por seguir la historia, aún está comenzando y aunque está cortito este capítulo es simbólico. Si han llegado hasta aquí ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

**#**Sección de juegos:  
Aquí unas preguntas para las lectoras, que quieran dejar de verdad su opinión con respecto a la historia.

**Del capítulo:  
¿Cuál es su parte favorita?  
¿Qué parte no les gustó?  
¿Alguna frase favorita?  
¿Una frase que no les gustó?  
¿Qué personaje odiaron?  
¿Qué personaje amaron?**

GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

_Elijah Jc. Jekyll._


	6. Chapter V: How they love a heartbreaker?

**Am****σ****ur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiN****σ****Mik****σ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M.

* * *

**Quería dedicar este capítulo a una de las mujeres que se ha convertido en algo totalmente importante para mí, comenzó hoy su nuevo año escolar y espero que este capítulo vibrante y con energía, le ayude a entrar con más ánimo a su último año. Felicidades a Valeria. Esto es para ti, gracias por ser mi soporte cuando ando idiota, y por ser mi esponja cuando aporto idea. En esta vida somos escritoras, porque en la siguiente vida, seamos estrellas de rock.**

* * *

_Capítulo V: How they love a heartbreaker?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había llegado el día de la tocata quizás más importante para Castiel, Lysandro, Iris y Armin. ¿Armin? Sí, Armin, el mismo muchacho adicto a los video juegos. Él se había convertido en el baterista oficial de la banda de los dos peculiares mejores amigos. ¿Cómo pasó? Hace un tiempo había tenido lugar una gran tocata en el Sweet Amoris, y Armin había sido despreciado. Sucrette, su novia había sido categórica en que no podía tocar una batería de Guitar Hero, en un _"Concierto"_. Razón por la cual, terminó aprendiendo a tocar una de verdad y tras su vida de rock and roll, había dejado a Sucrette, para concentrarse en un nuevo aspecto de su vida: La música.

—¿Armin? ¿Estás listo? — Iris, la bajista del grupo lo miraba divertida mientras Armin hacía girar las baquetas en sus dedos con absoluta soltura y maestría.

—Nací listo. — Hizo sonar los palillos, para darle la señal a todos de que la canción comenzaba. Era el último ensayo general antes de que empezara la tocata, en el bar rock: _**"Black box Bar"**__._ De la tocata de esta noche dependía que pudiese continuar tocando ahí todas las noches, era un concurso, algo así como una batalla de bandas. Por lo cual debían hacerlo lo mejor posible.  
Cuando habían terminado las dos canciones que tenían como opción se despidieron, para alistarse cada uno en su respectiva casa, acordando llegar una hora antes al garaje de Castiel, para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de irse al bar.

Lysandro y Castiel, que estaban en su casa se turnaron para alistarse. Castiel había salido del baño con una toalla cubriéndole de las caderas a las rodillas, dejando ver la prominente bajada de sus oblicuos bastante bien marcados, se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, producto del movimiento que ejercía con sus manos en su cabeza pequeñas gotitas de agua comenzaron a adornar su cuerpo. Lysandro entró a bañarse, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en su cama y se ponía una remera negra, tipo musculosa, se puso de pie buscando algo cómodo para ponerse abajo, sacó unos bóxers Calvin Klein, regalados por el hermano de su compañero de casa y unos vaqueros grises oscuros rasgados en las rodillas. Cuando estuvo listo, sintió a Lysandro salir del baño.  
Lysandro caminaba por un pasillo de la casa hasta su habitación, al igual que cuando Castiel salió del baño, traía una toalla colgada a la cadera. Que dejaba completamente a la vista su bien moldeado cuerpo, fruto de horas de ejercicio, de las cuales estaba orgulloso. Su pelo estaba cubierto por una toalla puesta perezosamente su cabeza y caía por su espalda. Al entrar en su dormitorio abrió su armario buscando qué ponerse. Se decidió por romper su común esquema de ropa victoriana, tomó una camisa azul eléctrica y unos vaqueros negros un tanto ajustados, la verdad la ropa entallada le gustaba bastante. Sacó una chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre la cama, ¿Chaqueta de cuero? ¿Lysandro? Sí, regalo de su amigo casi hermano: Castiel.

Ambos se juntaron en el comedor, Lysandro tenía una cara de enojo prominente que se marcaba en la acentuación que tenían sus cejas.

—Ahora ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó mientras se ponía la guitarra al hombro, en su respectivo forro.

—Tú, saco de pulgas arruinaste mis pantalones, si vas a tener sexo, por favor utiliza tu cama, no la mía.

—Demonios, no pensé que te darías cuenta. —Habló culpándose a si mismo por no haber reconocido la aguda capacidad de su amigo de deducir cosas que no siempre eran erróneas, maldijo su suerte por ser descubierto.

—Vale, me queda tu habitación para mi próxima conquista ¿Dónde están los otros? —Estaba serio mientras miraba expectante a su alrededor.

—Están acomodando las cosas en tu auto. —Le dio la espalda mientras salía de la casa, el albino lo siguió, al salir fueron alagados por Iris, la cual lucia igual que siempre, había incomprendido totalmente lo que era _"arreglarse para la ocasión"_ pero, ya no había tiempo de hacer que se arreglase, a estas alturas, no había tiempo para nada.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, los cuatro chicos se subieron al _Audi R8 spyder negro_ de Lysandro, cualquier pensaría que con semejante auto era totalmente multimillonario, pero no. Él, no lo era, su hermano Leigh, sí. Le había regalado su auto por pasar al último año con calificaciones destacadas, lo que el pelinegro no sabía, que copiando cualquiera pasa, sobre todo si le copiabas a Nathaniel.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál tocaremos? —Preguntó Castiel sentado del lado del copiloto, se volteó para mirar a los chicos del asiento de atrás.

—Me gusta cómo suena el cover, siento que nos dará mayor seguridad, sin mencionar que la voz de Lysandro suena realmente maravillosa con esa canción en particular. —¿Dudas? ¿Sí? Bueno, era algo conocido por todos, incluso para Lysandro, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. No obstante al albino no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no tenía la clase de cuerpos que a él le llaman la atención, razón por la cual la colorina ya ni se molestaba en disimular su interés por el Casanova.

—¿Estás segura? — Lysandro le envió una receptiva mirada por el retrovisor, haciendo que Iris se sonrojase y voltease su vista hacia cualquier otra dirección menos la de sus hipnotizántes ojos. —Por mí no hay problema.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, eran los terceros en tocar, así que tenían algo de tiempo. Se acercaron a la entrada mientras miraban al gran guardia de la entrada, era una cosa totalmente amorfa a la distancia, al acercarse se sorprendieron notoriamente que su profesor Boris, estuviese ahí como guardia, su semblante serio era irreconocible para los chicos que estaban ahí. Se acercaron a él, todos tenían una pinta de estrellas de rock, hasta Armin había cambiado al entrar a _**"Sadgasm"**_ la banda de los chicos. Lysandro sacó una tarjeta y se la mostró, Boris casi de inmediato abrió la cinta para permitirles el acceso, eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche y todo comenzaba a las diez.

—Chicos, que alegría verlos. —Saludó una voz detrás de ellos, los cuatro se voltearon a ver al dueño del bar. Era bastante joven, no aparentaba más de veintisiete años. Le estrechó la mano a Castiel y luego a los otros jóvenes, dándole un suave beso en la mano a Iris. —¿En qué turno les toca?

—En el tercero, Dimitri hoy luces espectacular. —Iris lo alagó, sacando un sonoro bufido de Armin, estaba acostumbrado a esos niveles de cursilería de parte de ella, pero hoy estaba siendo demasiado empalagosa. El joven de cabellos largos, le sonrió y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

—Chicos sírvanse lo que desean, la casa invita. —Mencionó en voz alta, para que el barman, lo escuchara y los tratase como reyes, se acercó a ellos y les pidió lo que deseaban servirse para beber. —Atiéndelos bien y tendrás tu recomienza, _Travis_.

Castiel al escuchar el nombre del cantinero abrió los ojos escéptico, hace mucho no escuchaba un nombre así, de hecho el nombre del ex baterista que tenía en la banda con Debrah se llamaba así y podría jurar que estaba frente a él, decidió ignorarlo. Nadie le amargaría la noche.

Lentamente el bar se comenzó a llenar de gente, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que el primer grupo tocase y según habían oído tras bambalinas: _"American Idiot, de Green Day"_ no parecía ser la mejor canción para competir.

Los chicos de la banda llamada "Balls revival", se pararon en el escenario –una pequeña tarima- que había cerca de una pared. La guitarra eléctrica invadió todo el lugar, Castiel siseo con la lengua cual serpiente al notar lo bien que el guitarrista tocaba su instrumento.

Tras asomar la cabeza por las bambalinas Armin se quedó expectante de cómo la gente gritaba esperando el coro que seguramente todos iban a cantar. _«Estamos jodidos» _Pensó mientras se mordía la uña de uno de sus dedos con desesperación

La canción continua mientras la gente saltaba y cantaba con ellos la canción símbolo de la anarquía estadounidense, pero ojo. No están en estados unidos. Armin fue jalado por Iris, la cual al notar la tensión que reflejaba prefirió intentar distraerlos, oficialmente faltaban menos de 5 minutos para salir al escenario, y no podía fallar.

La siguiente canción fue ignorada por casi todo el público, ya que no querían algo lento, ellos venían a un bar rock, buscando eso **Rock**. Al fin era su turno, totalmente conmocionado Armin tomó lugar en la batería, mientras los demás integrantes se ponían en sus respectivos lugares sobre el escenario. Tras el fuerte grito, que se escuchó casi como gemido de placer, de una de las chicas del público que dijo: "Dios mío, es Castiel". Todos los ojos se centraron en ellos. Razón que cohibió mucho más al de los ojos celestes.

Lysandro saludó con amabilidad y presentó la canción que interpretarían, este era el momento que importaba —**Sex on fire, de Kings of Lion.** —Tras esas palabras, gritos de parte de las féminas del público no se hicieron esperar.

Iris tocó el bajo como una profesional, totalmente segura de sí misma, y Castiel deslizo los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra como si fuese el más experto de los guitarristas. Armin se entrometió en la canción con ligeros golpes en los tomy's de la batería. Al sentirlo entrar, Iris y Castiel cerraron los ojos al escuchar cómo la gente hacia sonidos con sus bocas imitando el ritmo que estaban llevando. Lysandro no se hizo esperar, sacando la voz y comenzando una histeria inesperada en el público.

—_**Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching**_

All the commotion  
And killer pain  
It has people talking  
They're talking…

El público esperó expectante el _**"You…"**_ que no tardó en llegar por parte de Lysandro, y gritando, tanto hombres como mujeres corearon la segunda parte de ese tan corto párrafo: _**You sex is on fire…**_

_**The dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving  
I'm driving**_

The soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
It feels like you're dying  
You're dying …

Esta vez, las voces no se tardaron en corear el coro junto con Lysandro, el cual al estar completamente relajado comenzó a pasar su vista por el público sin dejar de cantar:

_**And you  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire**_

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it…

Paró su viste en unos ojos celestes, más claros que los de Armin, eran casi grises. Ella clavó su mirada en la del joven que se encontraba cantando, mientras el albino se deleitaba mirando en el cuerpo de la joven que poseía aquellos enigmáticos ojos y sonrió mientras le dedicaba secretamente esta parte de la canción, que sin duda era su favorita:

_**If it's not forever  
If it's just tonight  
Oh it's still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest**_

And you  
Your sex is on fire

Ella se acercó atropellando un sinnúmero de personas, para poder observarlo mejor, mientras se dejaba llevar por esa parte de la canción que había notado era solamente para ella. Castiel la vió y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, estaba emocionado de verla, pero no sabía que alguien más ya había puesto sus ojos en ella, la verdad le llegó de golpe mientras siguió su mirada que estaba absolutamente clavada en Lysandro.

_**You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire**_

Tragó saliva al ver, como esa mirada devoraba sin pudor a su amigo, furioso pasó la vista de ella por unos segundos, para poder volverla a mirar. Su seguridad aumento cuando ella le miró, a él. Sus ojos grises chocaron con unos totalmente celestes, tan celestes que incluso cuando miraba el cielo, los recordaba. Ella le guiñó el ojo y volvió su vista a Lysandro, quien terminaba de cantar.

_**And you  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire…**_

Al terminar la canción, Lysandro y Castiel se miraron, sin pronunciar palabra sabían que la guerra por una mujer, había comenzado.

* * *

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

_**De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Por sus palabras de aliento y por seguir la historia, aún está comenzando y en estos momentos es cuando comienza lo bueno, no pierdan la esperanza, he tenido algunos problemitas en casa, por eso no he actualizado, pero aquí está y les aseguro de que valdrá la pena, las especificaciones de las canciones están en el mismo fic, por si les apetece escuchar. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o lo que quieran mi está en el perfil, con gusto les orientaré en lo que puedan no entender de la historia.**_

**#**Sección de juegos:  
Aquí unas preguntas para las lectoras, que quieran dejar de verdad su opinión con respecto a la historia.

**Del capítulo:  
¿Cuál es su parte favorita?  
¿Qué parte no les gustó?  
¿Alguna frase favorita?  
¿Una frase que no les gustó?  
¿Qué personaje odiaron?  
¿Qué personaje amaron?**

GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

_Con amor: Elijah Jc. Jekyll._


	7. Chapter VI:What're these that boys like?

**Am****σ****ur Sucrè**® Copyritgh **ChiN****σ****Mik****σ** -. All right reserved.

**»Estructurα:** Viñeta.

**»Clαim:** Index.

**»Rαted:** M.

* * *

_Capítulo V: What are these that boys like?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you**

**.**

**.**

Al terminar a canción Alice se escabulló entre la gente para preparar a las integrantes de su banda. No estaban en competencia, de hecho, _"Massive orgasm attack"_ es la banda que sería reemplazada por el ganador de la competencia de Dimitri, no estaban huyendo de nada, sólo se "dedicarían a la escuela".

—Kim ¿Dónde está Laeti? — Preguntó a la morena, que estaba atendiendo al bar. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir, después de ellos — señaló a un grupo de jóvenes que se estaban preparando para salir al escenario — nos toca a nosotras.

—Laeti, Loreléi y Alanis, están tras bambalinas hablando con los chicos de _"Sadgasm"_ — su voz era pausada y tranquila, no reflejaba en lo absoluto su real estado de ánimo. — ¿Un trago? Te hace falta algo de tranquilidad con bastantes grados de alcohol. Te noto tensa.

—Un shot de tequila con la mitad de un limón. — Desvió la mirada por la barra posando sus ojos en un joven alto, delgado, de tez blanca y cabello negro largo hasta los hombros pero alborotado, ojos de un ónix cautivante y atrayente, casi como dos fosas oscuras sin rastro alguno de fondo. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, no alcanzaba a ver más porque la barra le tapaba la visión, pero pudo mirar lo suficiente para reconocerlo. Tragó en seco y como si la voz le flaqueara al hablar aclaró su garganta dirigiéndose a la muchacha que atendía la barra. — ¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?

Kim le preparó el shot y le entregó un salero, mientras le contaba que su hermano lo había contratado, puesto que había recibido buenas recomendaciones de él. La peli celeste, jamás le contó a su hermano que había estado saliendo con un chico, razón por la cual no dudó en contratarlo. Alice se atoró con el líquido que estaba a punto de dejar su boca para deslizarse por su garganta haciendo que se devolviera de golpe y lo escupiera.

—Vámonos de una vez, hay que alistarse. — Kim prefirió obedecer la orden, el semblante de Alice se había tornado intrigantemente sombrío lo cual le hacía un gracioso contraste con la manera en la que se había maquillado los ojos, totalmente negros. La morena reparó repentinamente en la vestimenta de la peli cielo y estrechó los ojos inquisidoramente, más solo guardó silencio.

Al cruzar la cortina que separaba el bullicio de un salón totalmente distinto, fueron observadas y tras el saludar de las chicas, los miembros de "Sadgasm" les dieron un saludo a su modo. Un chico de cabello ígneo sólo alzó la cabeza, sin darle mayor importancia a las recién llegadas. Un albino les sonrió silenciosamente, y luego les regaló una sutil reverencia. Un chico de cabello negro sólo las ignoró, estaba demasiado concentrado en un video juego de quién-sabe-qué. Una chica colorina las abrazó efusivamente mientras les hablaba:

—Valla chicas, pero qué estilo. — Miro a ambas jóvenes. Alice llevaba un top corto negro, straples y sobre él una playera estilo basquetbol con un estampado de _Johnnie Walker*_con un corto escote en el pecho y con los costados abiertos hasta la cintura, unos jeans rotos azul marino en los muslos y unas converse sin caña. Kim, por el contrario llevaba una camiseta corta sin mangas, de color cian, similar al color de cabello de Alice, un short azul oscuro, y un gorro estilo carabinero de color negro con pins de colores, muñequeras largas azules y bucaneras altas de distinto diseño. —¿Son ustedes de "MOA"?

—Sí, ustedes tocaron increíbles. — Kim estaba en un éxtasis por ser reconocida, y decidió devolver la mano para que la colorina también se sintiera bien.

—Alanis ¿Estás lista? — Alice le preguntó a la pelirroja de camiseta manga corta negra con estampado de _"The strokes"_ y leggins de animal print. Que estaba sentada al lado del chico que las había ignorado anteriormente, al parecer ella también estaba concentrada mirando el juego, luego de unos segundos ella asintió, sin despegar la mirada del videojuego.

—Está todo listo gatita, tú tranquila. Nada sacas preocupándote a última hora. —Loreléi más conocida como Lorde, por su peculiar manera de maquillarse –similar al delineado de la cantante Lorde- habló, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Su vestimenta era la clásica de una cantante británica, una camiseta larga con el estampado de _"Pink Floyd"_ y al parecer debajo llevaba unos culotes, puesto que no se veían por el largo de la playera. Sus ojos verdes estaban totalmente furibundos y su cabello corto –similar al de Alanis- anaranjado se erizaba en las puntas por lo petulante de su hablar.

—Que te den. — Fue la respuesta de Alice. Esta se acercó al sofá donde estaba la pelirroja, apoyándose en el respaldo se agachó por detrás para coger una botella de vodka y mandarle un largo sorbo, luego la tapó y la escondió en el mismo lugar, una vez que el delito estuvo consumado se puso de pie y caminó hacia la otra cortina que daba al escenario. Escucharon el último acorde de la canción. —Es hora "señoritas" por favor al escenario.

Las cinco chicas caminaron al escenario posicionándose en sus respectivos instrumentos. Dimitri se posicionó junto a su hermana Alice, y tomó el micrófono para dirigirle unas pequeñas palabras al público que se ponía nuevamente de pie al reconocer a "Massive Orgasm Attack".

—Cuando pensé en abrir un recinto en donde se pudiese tocar música y beber alcohol sin restricciones se lo comenté a mi esposa, la cual mencionó que era una descabellada idea, que lo cerrarían en cuanto lo abriera. Que poca fe me tenía ¿No? Cuando falleció, mi mundo se vino totalmente abajo y muchos de ustedes pudieron verme totalmente muerto en vida. Si no fuera por mi pequeño bebé, mi hermana…— Tomó la mano de Alice, la cual sólo la apretó dándole a entender que tenía su apoyo para continuar —no estaría aquí hoy y este hermoso bar rock, no estaría abierto. La primera banda que aquí se presentó fue la de mi hermana, Alice. Cuyo nombre muchos han de conocer "Massive Orgasm Attack". Hoy le damos la despedida, pero no con un "Adiós", sino que con un "Hasta luego". No hago más larga su espera, les dejo aquí a mi familia, disfruten.

Alice tomó el micrófono entre sus manos cuando Dimitri bajó de la tarima, miró al público el cual aplaudía y silbaba en forma de apoyo para el joven de cabello largo que estaba ahora junto a ellos. Sonrió a todos, para que guardaran silencio para permitirle hablar.

—Buenas noches, lúcidas personas… Bueno a las que a estas alturas de la noche, aún estás lúcidas y para las no sobrias también. Quería hacer un chiste, quizás el último que haga en este escenario. ¿Notaron cuantas bandas tienen el orgasmo entre sus nombres? Al parecer nuestros pequeños niños, polluelos ya han comido del fruto prohibido, ahora todos saben del líbido y del pecado. Como han pasado los años. —Tras un aplauso del público, respiró hondo y les habló nuevamente. —No fue chistoso, lo sé. ¿Y bien? Les presentamos una de las canciones que creció con nosotras y que ustedes se saben mejor que nadie, cántenla con nosotras y glorifíquense del alcohol en sus venas. — Pasó nuevamente la mirada por el público notando con furia como una figura de cabello castaño largo, que se paseaba por entre el público para quedar frente a ella. Volteó el rostro a sus compañeras de banda y les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ellas también miraran a la castaña. —Además la quiero dedicar a una persona que se encuentra en este acogedor público intoxicándolo con sus "Negocios de la miseria". Con Amor para ti Debrah, con ustedes _**"Misery Bussines"**_.

Las guitarras hicieron acto de presencia por Loreléi y Laeti, luego el bajo y la batería, por Alanis y Kim respectivamente.

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

La miró con intensidad, mientras miraba el cuerpo masculino a su lado Travis, jamás cortó la relación con ella y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

Su micrófono se alejó de su boca, tomando posición en el aire en dirección al público, el cual comenzó a cantar solo el pie de la siguiente estrofa, es decir, el _"Whoa"_, rápidamente volvió el micrófono para seguir cantando ella, el coro que tanto la incitaba.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
**__**It just feels so good.**_

Miro nuevamente a la castaña, procurando llamar totalmente su atención, cuando lo logró no alejó la vista de sus claros ojos, los mantuvo mientras le dedicaba cada palabra de esta particular parte de la canción:

_**Second chances they don't ever matter,  
people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more,  
**__**I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness,  
we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I´ll pass up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
**__**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

Izó las manos cuando el nuevo coro se aproximaba haciendo que sólo el público cantara esta estrofa de la canción mientras las miradas de las dos seguían clavadas, celeste contra celeste, iban las dos a una guerra, porque ninguna de las dos iba a ceder.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
**__**It just feels so good.**_

Cuando terminó la canción, pasó nuevamente la mirada por el público notando con furia como una figura de cabello castaño largo estaba besando al que fuese alguna vez el amor de la vida de Alice. Se despidió con el respectivo respeto que cada persona en el público se merecía y comenzó a descender del escenario por el costado, topándose con el cuerpo de un pelirrojo con la mandíbula totalmente desencajada, al parecer él también estaba contemplando la fogosa escena y eso no parecía gustarle mucho. Sonrió de lado ante su idea, agarró su chaqueta de cuero de un costado de la barra, buscó al pelirrojo y lo jaló de la mano sacándolo del bar-rock. Sabía que serían seguidos por la pareja, por lo cual decidió que sin importar la opinión del ígneo muchacho, lo haría.

Alice se apoyó en la pared por el costado del bar, en una especie de callejón, atrayendo a sus labios los del confundido pelirrojo. Lo besaba con desesperación, necesitaba sanar la herida que nuevamente se había hecho en su pecho y Dios, cómo dolía. Castiel tardó unos minutos en corresponder el beso, y se presionó contra ella, un jadeo salió de sus labios haciendo que el pelirrojo no desaprovechara la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Si Alice quería quemarse con fuego, él personalmente se encargaba de llevarla al infierno.

Alice estaba correspondiendo al ritmo de él. Y su lengua hacia cosas que no podría haber imaginado hacer hace unos minutos. Ahora sus dedos trataban de atraer el fuerte cuerpo más cerca de ella, tan cerca que casi sentía como se moldeaban en uno solo. Su nuca presionaba contra la fría pared, impulsándola a soltar un involuntario gemido. Trataba de mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible, lo que era casi imposible mientras su boca fuese complacida de esa manera tan irreal.

Con toda la concentración, o no Alice no puedo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió el contacto de las caderas de Castiel con las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lo empujó con sus manos al besador, de forma impulsiva. No hubo resistencia. El cuerpo del joven de cabello ígneo se apartó y ambos quedaron estáticos mirándose el uno al otro, respirando pesadamente sobre sus rostros.

Estaba frustrada, porque quería más, pero el no poder controlar sus reacciones corporales y hormonales, le disgustaba. Ella no se dejaba llevar, jamás. No obstante ahora quería más, necesitaba más.

Fue Castiel quien tomó la decisión por ella.

Aquellos labios fueron quienes iniciaron el beso esta vez. Rudo. Violento. Pero cuando sintió la presión de la rodilla entre sus piernas, cada mención de recato, cautela o inhibición se fueron por la ventana, dándole licencia a sus jadeos entrecortados. —Ya fu-fue su-suficiente. — Pronunciaba cada palabra entre suspiros, el no dejaba de mover su pierna, lo que en ella causaba una dificultad increíble para hablar. Él no la tomó en serio, puesto que estaba con los ojos cerrados y cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que no parara. La respuesta de él fue un mordisco en el cuello y un gruñido que la mandó a callar.

Se encontró obedeciendo, porque era lo más sencillo. Era definitivamente lo más fácil, ´pero nunca se sintió tan bien como hasta ahora. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el deseo, por la necesidad. Sus caderas arqueadas, su cabeza vuelta desesperadamente hacia atrás cuando sintió la fricción entre ambos que buscaba. La garganta hirviendo de sonidos inexistentes. Iba a estallar por las nacidas emociones, demasiado pronto. Todo el mundo se redujo a ese frenético, rítmico y dulcemente agonizante placer. Sólo ella y aquel cuerpo fundido al suyo.

—¡Búsquense una habitación! —Literalmente se arrancó de los brazos del pelirrojo, para mirar de frente al emisor de tan repugnante mensaje. —¿Alice? ¿Eres tu? …. Ah, no… Creo que me equivoque de persona, ella jamás fue una prostituta. — Una risa seguida de su comentario hizo que los presentes fijaran la vista en Debrah, quien deliberadamente buscaba llamar la atención.

—Prefiero ser eso, a perra. Si fuese prostituta lo sería por necesidad, no como las zorras que lo hacen de gratis. — Devolvió con todo el veneno que pudo, si Debrah quería atención, la tendría.

—Nunca pareció importarte la zoofilia ¿Verdad amor? —Exclamó la castaña, dirigiéndose a Travis, burlándose socarronamente de la peli celeste.

— Con perras como tú, a nadie le importaría mucho la zoofilia. Estoy segura de que en cuatro no se te ve la cara. — Hizo inferencia en la misma broma desde el inicio, no sabía las consecuencias, pero en ese momento se sentía total y absolutamente valiente.

Travis alzó la mano totalmente iracundo, estaba por azotar su palma abierta contra la mejilla de Alice, cuando otra mano lo detuvo. —No tan rápido campeón. —Por primera vez habló Castiel. —A ella no la tocas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**At least I think I do.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Johnnie Walker: Es una marca de Whiskey menos conocida que Jack Daniels, pero mucho más costosa, se suele decir que los abogados exitosos y prestigiosos tienen siempre en su despacho un JW etiqueta roja.

Sección de juegos: Aquí unas preguntas para las lectoras, que quieran dejar de verdad su opinión con respecto a la historia.  
**Del capítulo seis:  
¿Cuál es su parte favorita?  
¿Qué parte no les gustó?  
¿Alguna frase favorita?  
¿Una frase para recordar?  
¿Qué personaje odiaron?  
¿Qué personaje amaron?**

Gracias por participar, y sobretodo, gracias por leer, por comentar y por esperarme.


End file.
